Feelin Way Too Damn Good
by Jennifer Hyacinth
Summary: Sometimes you miss someone so much that when you see them, you feel just too damn good...


A/N: Here's my second attempt at a songfic, don't be too harsh! Well, if you are, I'll send my cat that's constantly in heat to hump your leg! Anyway, I don't own anyone but Tracy, and the lyrics are from "Feelin Way Too Damn Good" by Nickelback.

**I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down  
Coz you finally said that would__**

_"This is the last boarding call for Flight 140, destination __Los Angeles__."_

Tracy picked up the pace and started to run to catch her plane. "Damn it, why am I doing this? I hate flying." She said to herself. But then when she thought of how many times her boyfriend Chris had asked her to come visit him, she smiled to herself. She finally reached Gate 18 and got onto the plane. As she settled into her seat she looked at her surroundings. _Wow, so this is what first class looks like. She lightly felt the leather of the seats and stretched her legs out feeling the ample room afforded first class passengers. _If I had known it would be this comfortable, I would've come to visit him a lot sooner, _she said to herself. She remembered how many times he had called and begged her to leave their house together in Michigan to stay with him for a week. She had always said no, but eventually she had broken down and accepted the plane ticket he sent her. Tracy decided that since this flight would be a couple of hours, she might as well take a nap so she'd be nice and rested for her man._

**_3 ½ hours later_**

****

"We are now arriving at LAX in Los Angeles, California. The weather is a nice cool 65 degrees. Welcome and have a nice stay." The pilot's voice said over the loudspeaker in the plane. Tracy stretched out and began to get herself together for the landing. She made sure her seatbelt was buckled, and readied herself for the landing. _I hate landings, I hate landings, I hate landings, she chanted to herself. Once the plane had landed, she got out of seat and grabbed her bags out of the overhead compartment and rushed off of the plane. Looking around, she didn't see Chris. "Where is he?" She asked herself out loud. The she saw the flash of long blonde hair and the huge grin. She couldn't help it; she had to smile too, matching his grin. She ran to him, dropped her bags, and jumped on Chris. He swung her around and gave her a kiss._

__

**But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good**

__

_Chris's P.O.V.___

As he swung his girlfriend around he couldn't help but feel like his heart was going to burst. He had missed her so much since the last time they had seen each other which was almost four months ago. He had begged and begged her to come and see him but things were always complicating matters like her schooling, her job, and whatever else came up. But now she was here and he felt like he was in a dream that he hoped would never end.

**For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights  
Coz I'm sure that I said that I would  
We gotta make love just one last time in the shower**

"Chris!" Tracy giggled as she tried to get out of the bed, but was just pulled back by Chris back onto the bed. She had arrived in LA on Friday morning, and it was now Sunday morning and they hadn't even left his hotel room. Hell, they had barely gotten out of the bed except to shower, use the bathroom, and when Chris got up to open the door for room service. They had been making up for all the lost time in the past four months, and then some. "Chris, we should really get out of her. Plus you said you'd show me the sights. How many times am I going to be able to go the beach in the middle of December? And see the Walk of Fame? C'mon Chris, get you lazy ass out of bed." Tracy said to him, quickly maneuvering out of his grasp and out of the bed. As she walked towards the bathroom, Chris quickly got out of bed and scooped her up. 

"And just where do you think you're going?" Chris asked her, smiling. Tracy just shook her head in defeat.

"I'm going to take a shower, it that OK with you?" She asked him.

"Can I join you?" 

"Chris, you already took your shower!" Tracy looked at him with a look of question on her face.

"Who said anything about me showering?" He asked her with a mischievous look on his face. All Tracy could do was laugh and allow herself to be carried into the bathroom. _This is going to be a long morning, she thought to herself._

**And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way to damn good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good**

They finally got out of their room about 2 hours later, and were now walking along the Hollywood Walk Of Fame. They had gone inside of Ripley's Believe It Or Not, the Hollywood Wax Musuem, and had gone shopping inside some of the stores for hours. They had been stopped a few times by autograph seekers hoping to get an autograph and maybe a picture with "The Ayatollah" Chris Jericho, but they had mostly been left to roam around in peace. Many times, Chris found himself staring at Tracy while she talked or shopped, or did anything. Usually when they would talk on the phone, their conversations would end in a n argument because of him being so far away and for so long. But now that she was here, he didn't want to, but he felt like they should start to argue just cause this was going to good. 

**I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down  
Coz you finally said that would  
But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Cox I'm feelin' way to damn good**

When they day came for Tracy to go, they had a repeat of her first days in California and they didn't leave his hotel room all day. They just watched TV, ordered movies and talked. Chris felt like he was just constantly dreaming, he was so happy. He was glad Tracy had given in and come to see him because he felt like he could never be happier than he had felt these past 3 days. But her flight was leaving in 2 hours and he had to get her back to the airport. She packed slowly, every few seconds looking back at Chris and smiling or doing a little dance for him. Chris had tried to smile back, but his heart felt heavy. He had such a good time he didn't want her to leave him. He wished that weekend could go on forever. But she had to get back to school and her job, and he had to go back to work since they were going to another state the next day. As soon as she was done packing, she sat on the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him. They just sat there for a minute until Chris pulled away. It was time. He grabbed her suitcase and duffel bag and walked with her down to the awaiting cab. They snuggled the whole way to the airport, and when they reached Gate 10, they sat down in the chairs in the waiting area. After about a half an hour they heard a voice say, "Now boarding for Flight 178, destination Grand Rapids, Michigan. Tracy slowly stood up and Chris stood up with her. They hugged for a a minute, but it wasn't long enough for Chris. They kissed repeatedly, but finally Tracy pulled away.

"I have to go." She said sadly, looking down at her feet. 

"I know." Chris replied. He lifted her face to him and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall down her face. "Don't cry baby. We'll be in Detroit in about a month. Then we'll have a whole week to spend together."

Tracy said nothing, just nodded. Chris kissed her forehead, gave her one last hug and pulled away from her. She leaned down, picked up her duffel bag and started for the plane. As he got to the corridor, she turned around one last time and blew a kiss at Chris then went on to the plane. He just watched her go and felt like he was being torn apart inside. But he only had another month then they'd be together again. To try to cheer himself up, he thought back at the past 4 days. Luckily nothing had gone wrong cause the whole weekend just made him feel too damn good.

**And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way to damn good, oh, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good  
(I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me)  
Feelin' way too damn good  
(I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me)**


End file.
